Il faut être prêt à tout pour avoir ce que l'on veut
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [UA sans surnaturel] Kira avait semble-t-il une fille parfaite avant ce fameux jour, ce fameux malheur dont elle ne se remettra jamais. Mais elle est loin de se douter que quelqu'un compte bien profiter de son malheur.


**Attention suicide, mention de Viol et Drama.**

* * *

Elle le regardait, là, étendu dans son berceau, si paisible. Lui, le fruit de ses entrailles qu'elle aimait et détestait à la fois. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à vivre avec ça, qu'elle pourrait aimer sincèrement cet être innocent, cet enfant issus d'un union non-consenti qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il ne voulait que vivre. Elle voulait l'aimer comme une mère aime son enfant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ? Elle avait pourtant été si parfaite jusqu'à ce jour-là. Ce jour maudit qu'elle aurait préféré oublier mais qui lui revenait en pleine face à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur ce bébé. Comment pouvait-elle vivre ainsi ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était lui ou elle. Mais elle était déjà brisée, à quoi bon vivre ?

Elle laissa une lettre pour son ex-petit-ami, Scott McCall. Un jeune homme très gentil et calme qui l'avait aidé à traverser toutes les épreuves une par une. Il avait toujours été un soutiens pour elle et, à vrai dire, elle l'aimait toujours. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu rester avec lui après ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se méfiait des gens tout autour d'elle, tout son corps se crispait au moindre contact et si elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir comment elle avait pu accoucher dans de pareilles conditions. C'était pourtant simple : elle n'avait eut simplement pas d'autres choix.

C'était arrivé il y a plus d'un an maintenant, un an de souffrance, Kira était alors une jeune femme de 23 ans à qui tout réussissait, son petit-ami Scott McCall était gentil et attentif, le cœur sur la main, calme et amusant, il n'était pas parfait mais c'était une perle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'être engueulé avec lui ce soir-là. Pour rien en plus, une bêtise, elle n'allait pas tarder à le pardonner mais en attendant elle était partis acheter un petit quelque chose à la supérette non loin de là, histoire d'évacuer cette tension.

C'est en sortant qu'elle fut tout à coup attrapé par quelqu'un, un homme dont elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage. Il l'avait frappé et violé, au point de la laisser inconsciente sur le sol froid du dehors. Heureusement dans son malheur, Scott en voyant qu'elle ne rentrait pas, était partis à sa recherche et l'avait trouvé. Il avait aussitôt appelé les urgences.

Le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, il était déjà trop tard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. L'IVG étant interdit dans ce pays, elle n'avait qu'une solution : Mettre au monde cet enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû être.

O O O

Scott avait reçu le sms de Kira, peut-être trop tard, quand il arriva chez elle, son corps était déjà étendu, raide. L'enfant pleurait et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son cœur. Contrairement à Kira, il arrivait à aimer cet enfant, ce n'était pas le sien et alors ? C'était un enfant, innocent, qui n'avait certainement jamais demandé à être celui d'un violeur. Il prit la lettre où elle expliquait son geste, ses dernières volontées étant que son fils soit élevé par Scott.

Ils s'étaient séparés juste après que Kira ait appris qu'elle était enceinte, mais ils se vouaient encore une tendre affection. La jeune femme avait été surprise quand six mois plus tard il lui avait présenté son nouveau compagnon : Theo Raeken. Mais elle avait été heureuse pour lui, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que son bonheur, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner après ça. Elle avait vu le regard que portait Scott à l'enfant, il n'y avait ni souffrance ni colère, c'était même tout le contraire. C'était le regard d'un père sur son fils et elle savait qu'il l'élèverait comme le sien.

Toute cette histoire avait été compliqué jusque-là et elle continuera certainement de l'être, avec les services sociaux qui voudront certainement lui prendre l'enfant avec qui il n'avait aucun véritable lien même s'il avait détruit les seules preuves qui prouvaient que ce n'était pas son fils, ils leur suffisaient de demander un test de paternité, il savait que les parents de Kira seraient de son côté mais rien n'était joué. Il savait qu'on ferait tout pour lui prendre l'enfant et qu'il ferait tout pour le garder. Il réussirait peut-être, à condition qu'ils ne découvrent pas qu'il était avec un homme, ça non plus ce n'était pas accepté.

Mais pour le moment, il rentra chez lui avec l'enfant, Theo et lui s'échangèrent un sourire sincère et Theo vint les serrer dans ses bras, non sans un petit sourire narquois qu'il cacha derrière les cheveux de Scott. Enfin, il allait retrouver son fils et pouvoir vivre la vie de famille qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Il fera n'importe quoi pour ça.

* * *

 **\- De... que... De quoi ? C'était Theo le violeur ?**

 **\- Apparemment.**

 **\- Mais c'est un enfoiré ! Non c'est même pire que ça ! J'ai pas de mots à ce niveau-là...**

 **\- Hé bien tais-toi alors...**

 **\- Mais ça va pas d'écrire des trucs pareilles ?**

 **\- Ben pourquoi ? Dans la réalité des choses, c'est tout à fais possible !**

 **\- Je ne veux même pas l'envisager une seule seconde...**

 **\- Oui parce que tu préféres faire confiance aux gens qui t'entourent blablabla...**

 **\- Fous-toi de moi en plus ! C'est... Non franchement après ça, il faut écrire un truc mignon.**

 **\- Hé ben c'est ça, va écrire une fic avec des licornes et fous-moi la paix.**

 **\- T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur !**

 **\- C'est toi qui râle à chaque truc que j'écris, je te signale.**

 **\- Oui et il y a de quoi !**

 **\- Les lecteurs ont pas l'air de penser la même chose...**

 **\- ça viendra, ton heure de gloire passera !**

 **\- *ricane doucement***


End file.
